


The Curse of Nikola

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Henry attempts to get the team to play Dungeons and Dragons with him.





	The Curse of Nikola

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of Teslen Appreciation Week on Tumblr: "Games." I just started playing D&D so naturally I had to write a Teslen fic about it, haha. Any mistakes are because I'm a complete beginner.

“This is boring,” Nikola said petulantly. “When are we going to get to the fun part?”

Henry sighed, but remained more implacable than usual. He had shifted into “dungeon master mode” and Nikola’s whining slid off him like water. “I don’t know man, what do you think is the fun part? Raiding an ancient castle infested with vampires seems pretty cool to me.”

_ “Infested,”  _ Nikola repeated in an offended pitch. “As if vampires were a swarm of mere pests. Heathen.”

“You’re a mosquito that talks, dude.”

Nikola spluttered. “That is – so wrong, I can’t even begin to – ”

“Nikola,” Helen cut in smoothly. “We won’t be getting further very quickly at this rate.”

“Hmph.” Nikola glared at Henry, then subsided. “Correct as ever, my dear. I was in the middle of wondering when my character is going to sneak away with your character, find a nice secluded bedchamber, and – ”

A chorus of “Eww” and “Urgh, really?” broke out at the table, drowning his next words. Henry turned bright red and pretended to reorganize his stack of books and papers. Kate fixed Nikola with a judgmental expression.

“Seriously? I kinda doubt a dangerous castle infested – ” here Nikola hissed and Kate grinned –  _ “Infested  _ with vampires, is the sexiest setting.”

“Excuse you,” Nikola said. “A dangerous castle filled with vampires is the sexiest setting imaginable, right Helen?”

Kate raised an eyebrow. Henry shuffled his papers around some more. Will could be heard muttering, “I really did not need to hear that.”

Helen was pinching the bridge of her nose. “Please continue, Henry.”

Henry looked grateful, and hurried through the next description. “You stumble into an ancient trap, laid into the stones of the narrow corridor. Blades whistle out of the walls past your ears. Roll a dexterity check.”

Nikola swore as the dice clattered to the table. Henry glanced at them.

“Nat 1? Tough luck, man.” He didn’t sound especially sympathetic, though. “You trip over your own feet and fall into the trap’s blades  _ twice.”  _ He rolled some dice. “And take 15 points of damage.”

“What?” Nikola looked in horror at his now negative health pool. “You can’t kill me off! We – we just started! My wizard hasn’t even gotten together with Helen’s cleric!”

“It’s alright, Nikola,” Helen said. “I can resurrect you later, correct Henry?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be a while before you learn that spell. At level five you can bring him back for one minute,” Henry said helpfully.

“One whole minute,” Nikola said, dripping with sarcasm. “Whatever will I do with all that time?”

Henry relented. “Ok, ok, you can roll a new character for now.”

“I don’t want a new character.” Nikola remained stubborn. “My wizard crawls over to Helen’s cleric with his last breath, so he can at least die in her arms.”

“You don’t have a last breath, you died instantly,” Henry pointed out. Nikola shot him a look, and he held up his hands. “Fine, you… you do that.”

“I reach up to cradle her face. ‘Dearest, love of my life,’ I say, ‘if only we would have had more time...’”  He looked expectantly at Helen, who rolled her eyes.

“You needn’t milk it quite so much. Just create a new character, for heaven’s sake,” she said.

“The apathy of my beloved is like a stab to the heart,” Nikola said, clenching his fist dramatically near his chest and turning a mournful expression to Helen.

Somewhat surprisingly, she pursed her lips and shook her head. “Oh, very well. If I give you a farewell kiss, would you let us get on with things?”

“I don’t mind interrupting my dying soliloquy for a good cause.”

“Don’t pull that trick you did in Rome,” she warned, then leaned over and kissed Nikola lightly on the cheek. “There.”

He glowed. “I don’t suppose the power of love would be enough to bring my character back from the dead.”

“Nope.” Then Henry appeared to realize something, and asked, “Hey, you wanna come back as a ghost?”

Nikola grinned.


End file.
